Higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of integrated circuit components, and greater packaging density of integrated circuits are ongoing goals of the microelectronic industry. As these goals are achieved, microelectronic devices become smaller. Accordingly, the density of power consumption of the integrated circuit components in the microelectronic devices has increased, which, in turn, increases the average junction temperature of the microelectronic device. If the temperature of the microelectronic device becomes too high, the integrated circuits of the microelectronic device may be damaged or destroyed. This issue becomes even more critical with regard to photonic devices, as the junction temperature limit thereof is about 85° C., which is considerably less the typical electronic device junction temperature limit of about 108° C. This is due to the photonic device using photons, i.e. laser light, rather than electrons, i.e. electrical transmission, for sending and receiving signals, and laser transmissions may become unstable at high temperatures (e.g., temperatures greater than about 85° C.). Therefore, there is a need for ever more effective heat removal solutions for photonic devices.